Rose-Tinted Love Life
by sinflower.exe
Summary: A beautiful relationship, but when insecurities and arguments enter it, what will they do?


_"I love you," his breath was nothing more or less than another exhale onto the Earth, but the unique smell that was so difficult to describe that Alfred could only say it as something fruity, perhaps in a soft two-layered cake on a fancy table, and sitting at the ends were two people, conversing about anything, the sky falling and rising behind them, so quickly, but they didn't care or notice as they were too engaged into their conversation. Yes, that was a weird description for a smell, but it's really the best he can do._

 _The smooth red box, still opened, a diamond ring in the center, pretty and silver, beautiful and clear._

 _Alfred grinned, his sapphire-blue eyes twinkling, twinkling like the universe has shook itself, the invisible strings of the stars shaking with it, making the stars move, and when Alfred said, "I love you more," as a response, Lovino could find himself blushing, he really was lucky, wasn't he? Most people never got love, they couldn't even try to touch it without crying and betrayal and drama, but he, he had a rose-tinted love life. They went on a few dates, they held hands everywhere they went, they kissed and made love, their arguments never lasted more than two days, and they were as lovey-dovey as a couple could get._

 _The night seemed to get brighter and darker at the same time, when they leaned inwards, kissing each other deeply, their eyes closed in content as their tongues danced together, in a routine that only they knew, because nobody could do it with as much passion as they did, and really, really it was the best moment of their lives._

 _Alfred looks back at this moment six years after, heart clenching as he realized, six years ago when he told him that he loved him more._

 _He was right._

 ** _GIVE THEM BOTH A HUG, THEY NEED IT_**

The first few months have been nothing but joy, they adopted a small child, and named her 'Eleanor', she looked just like the both of them, though she wasn't their biological child. Her skin was fair just like Alfred's, but her hair and eyes were just like Lovino's, dark, glossy brunette hair, and the green color that almost exactly matched Lovino's, but it was a bit lighter.

They got a house together, two-stories, and lived happily, always laughing and grinning, even in their sleep, because they'd usually fall asleep together since Eleanor would want them to read stories to her, but she always chose long, boring books that she'd fall asleep in between the first and second chapter, and soon enough, her parents did as well.

It was so perfect, until Lovino got suspicious.

"Alfred, I think you're cheating on me." He said bluntly, making America give him a surprised look.

"What the heck? Eleanor, go to your room really quickly, I'll be there soon," he kissed her gently on the head before she ran off, and stood up, crossing his arms as he looked at Lovi, "Anyways, what makes you think that?"

"Welllll," Lovino dragged on the 'L', trying to think of something, because he knew he'd lose the fight immediately if he just said 'a gut feeling', "Why would you love me? You always look at that fucking Russian, or that prissy guy you call 'Artie', and _don't fucking_ forget that time you hung out with them for a _week._ A week, and Ivan said, 'We should do that again'. Doesn't that mean something?" Lovino asked, shrugging, pretending he wasn't jealous.

Alfred frowned, thinking this was just one of Lovino's moody moments, which happened too often nowadays, "Lovi, you know I love you, I really do." He mumbled, going to brush his cheek gently, but a hand swatted it away harshly, making him flinch in surprise.

"Don't fucking say that, you goddamned idiot! If you're cheating on me, just tell me!" He yelled.

Alfred glared at him, feeling frustration burst through his usually calm and gentle aura, but this really was stupid! There wasn't even any _decent proof_ he was cheating, which he wasn't, "I'm not cheating on you! Why don't you just believe me for once, instead of acting like a pathetic brat? Do you think you're cute when you're rude? I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it's _not!"_ He screamed back.

"Why don't I believe you? When are you ever fucking honest with me about things like these? Remember when that fucking pale guy went in and kissed you, I bet if I didn't step in right at that moment you'd be acting like a whore-"

"I didn't want him to kiss me! For dear's sake, he's my _brother's boyfriend,_ and he was drunk!" Alfred had tears running down his face now, "I-"

 _"I, I, I,_ " he mimicked, "Do you think you're special? You never let me make decisions, and if I do you cry like a little bitch and get angry!" He raised his hands up, and they both couldn't see how hypocritical and stupid they were being.

"Name an example where I didn't let you make a decision!"

Lovino gritted his teeth, sensing how Eleanor was yawning and coming down the stairs, "I never wanted that brat! But you went ahead and was like, _'Lovi, pleasee, I'll hate you forever if you don't'_ and it was annoying, but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings! I hate you!"

"If you hate me so much, then why don't I just move out?!" Alfred threw a vase at him, missing and the porcelain shattering on the wall behind him.

"Then why don't you?"

Alfred blinked, "Are you serious?"

Lovino gulped, wanting to just swallow up his pride and go, _'no, I'm sorry, please stay!'_ but he couldn't, he physically couldn't, "Yeah."

"Fine. I'm leaving next week, and I'm taking Eleanor with me, you piece of shit," Alfred snarled, going over to comfort a sobbing Eleanor, cooing gentle words in her ears, as he picked her up and took her upstairs, leaving more than plenty of time for Lovino to just think over what happened, his hands shaking as he held in his sobs.

 _What did I do?_

He screwed up, he messed up a perfectly good relationship, but it really wasn't his fault! Well, not completely his fault, but he regretted it so much, and he wished Alfie was kidding. Maybe they could get over this, maybe- m-maybe...

What if they weren't meant for each other, after all?


End file.
